la muñeca mal hecha
by Anachan15
Summary: quien diria que una muñeca podia hacer algo cruel...


La muñeca mal hecha

Aun recuerdo ese horrible día en que mi compañera rica que murió horrorosamente, esa muñeca tenia realmente algo de especial…. Fue hace como tres años, aun era una estudiante de la secundaria y ese era mi último año para ingresar a la universidad me llevaba muy bien con todos excepto uno su nombre era Eva, la única rica de la ciudad, compraba todo lo que veía, hasta sobornaba al director para que ella pasara el año, era la más mimada de sus padres después de todo era hija única.

Para calmarme de ella siempre pasaba por una tienda de muñecas, así es a mi me encantaban mucho las muñecas pero aquel día fue la cosa más horrible, era una semana de primavera durante el segundo semestre había pasado por la tienda de muñecas y vi una especial…. Era una muñeca que estaba mal hecha me llamo mucho la atención entre y le hice una pregunta al señor de la tienda "disculpe que es esta muñeca la que está en la ventana…." Dije, "a el de la ventana no esta en venta " dijo el señor….. "como que no está en venta!" Eva recién entrando " que tienda de baratijas es esa, quiero esa muñeca" respondió Eva " lo lamento señorita, pero yo te recomiendo que no compres la muñeca" dijo el señor, "si yo no lo puedo tenerla…. NADIE LA TENDRA" Eva respondió con furia, Eva tomo la muñeca la tiro al suelo cogió un jaro y la golpeaba como si la estuviera matando, iba detenerla pero el señor de la tienda me detuvo, Eva se levanto y se rio de la muñeca; me fije en la muñeca y vi que toda su cara estaba en pedazos "Oye si la quieres te la regalo, era una mal hecha" dijo Eva sarcásticamente, me quede furiosa y de nuevo me fije en el señor de la tienda y le vi pálido y daba susurros "está condenada, está condenada, está condenada" no le tome encuentra eso así que tome todos los pedazos de la muñeca y me la lleve a casa para arreglarla.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me puse arreglar a la muñeca lo más rápido posible y como extra le hice un vestido blanco ya que su peinado era de color negro y sus ojos nuevos eran de color rojo no tenía más de otros colores, pero al verla no te algo extraño en ella vi que sus ojos lloraba me asuste un poco pero me calme, baje a merendar con mis padres y mi pequeño hermano menor; se escuchaba un ruido que casi no se notaba y pensé que era un gato callejero tropezando con algo.

Al acabar de merendar fui a mi cuarto cuando de repente, vi a la muñeca estando en otro lugar, la tome y la puse en donde estaba y me fui a dormir; cuando me desperté note algo raro la muñeca no estaba me levente para buscarla me había fijado en la hora y era la una de la mañana, cuidadosamente abrí los cuartos para buscarla me fije un rato en la ventana y vi una pequeña sombra caminando a la casa, la pequeña sombra tenia ojos rojos como el de la muñeca y parecía que estaba cogida de alguien, se escuchaba la puerta principal abrirse y la persona o quiera que sea subiendo tuve que esconderme en el baño, cuando la cosa esa pasaba vi a la muñeca manchada de sangre y a Eva caminando juntas tomada de la mano y voltearon donde yo estaba y vi a Eva golpeada horriblemente y parecía estar fracturada y la muñeca me sonreía calurosamente "no te preocupes, ya no la necesitaremos, solo estaba mal hecha " dijo la muñeca y se fue al cuarto de manualidades en donde le repare la muñeca.

Al día siguiente fui a mi cuarto parecía que me quede dormida en el baño y vi a la muñeca con un vestido con una parte rojo y una pequeña parte blanca, poco después de cambiarme y de desayunar tome la muñeca para devolverla y el señor de la tienda me conto " recuerda a la señorita que vino ayer por la tarde" pregunto el señor "si fue mi compañera la que maltrato a esa muñeca paso algo" respondí y el señor me mostro que en el periódico había una noticia importante en primera plana que decía: joven de familia rica fue asesinada brutalmente la policía sigue buscando al asesino.

Me quede paralizada y recordé lo de aquella noche "señor esa muñeca tenia algo de especial" le había pregunta y el me conto que esa muñeca le pertenecía a una niña de hace mucho tiempo que le habían regalado sus padres por cumpleaños y un día fue atacada por un loco creyendo que la muñeca era su hija que había muerto y la mata dolorosamente y la muñeca se rompió y el loco la arreglo muy mal y se la llevo, el loco fue encontrado muerto y se dice que cuando la niña murió la familia mal dijeron a la muñeca para que cualquier cosa sucediera la muñeca reaccionaria.

Poco después me entrevistaron y pensaron que yo fui la que mataron por suerte les mostré mi inocencia y me dejaron en paz, pasaron ya 15 años del suceso de esa muñeca aun paso por allí y la muñeca me seguía viendo y dándome una sonrisa de felicidad y una niña había comprado la muñeca por suerte no sucedió nada parece que la muñeca por fin es feliz pero aun así si quieres tener una muñeca trátala con cariño y darle su amor para que no te pase nada de lo que le paso a mí.


End file.
